dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Samarie (3.5e Race)
=Samarie= Summary::Samaries are violent beings who've dominated much of Haru's history. Personality Samaries are horribly violent beings. They are by other racial standards, immoral freaks who have nothing against rape, incest, murder, violence, torture and many other terrible sins. Samaries are always sadistic and cruel, no matter their alignment. Samaries tend toward excess and lust, wanting personal power over anything. Samaries are not usually greedy. They despise thievery far above murder or any other horrible crimes. Samaries are very bright, being great schemers. Physical Description Samaries are unfortunately similar to humans in many ways. All samaries have black hair and red eyes. Their skin is very pale, often plainly white. A samarie, when not covered by disfiguring scars and/or horrible tattoos, can be considered comely. Samaries are very varied in shape, height and weight. Samaries, both male and female, tend to be more muscular than humans. Children naturally develop muscles early. Not all samaries are muscular however. Physiology General Samarie physiology, while similar to a human physiology, is made to support much more battle and excess. Samaries are able to recover from extreme drug use or intense battle quickly. Samaries are extremely resistant to wounds and can recover from what might be a lethal wound within a minute. Reproduction Samaries possess normal human-like genitalia. Standard samarie reproduction is concluded by rape. Samaries revel in violence and mating is no exception. Samaries are decadent creatures, often taking party to great debauchery. Samarie children born with malformations or birth defects are usually killed at birth. Dietary Habits Samarie are omnivorous, however, they usually eat meat. Samaries usually eat moderately, which is quite a feat for such a civilization. Samarie dread hunger and know only too well that eating too much today brings hunger tomorrow. Relations Samaries are terrible, being hostile to all races, including their own. Samaries regularly commit horrors like genocide against weaker races. However, samaries are fond of slavery and take in a lot of slaves. Many samaries end up in slavery in the service of some other powerful samarie. Other races end up mostly as pit fighters, pleasure slaves or some as doomed laborers. Samaries have also constructed terribly powerful evil artifacts and scattered them across the lands. Samaries wait for other races to uncover these precious treasures and build an empire with the power of these artifacts. All powerful magic items made by samarie are poisoned gifts. In fact, these artifacts are trapped with triggers when activated by non-samarie. These special traps vary, and are quite harsh, such as having an army of golems turn against their owner in the middle of a battle. Romantic and Mating Behaviors Samarie usually mate temporarily. Long term relationships are unknown to most samaries. The standard samarie have sexual relation often and with many different partners. It is not uncommon that one individual is unwilling but rape is a pervasive and generally accepted part of their society. Racial Stereotype Samaries are seen as horribly violent, burning their own cities and committing rebellion within their chaos-filled society. Samaries may be violent, but they keep their society orderly. Samaries only know too well that killing a large part of their own population endangers the survival of their lifestyle and race. Alignment Neutral Evil. Samaries tend to toward evilness by being cruel and ruthless. Samarie see advantages in both order and anarchy. Chaotic and Lawful Samaries exist in approximately the same quantity. Good samarie are unheard of, even a samarie who is raised outside the ruthless culture of his kins isn't good (with most cases being neutral). Exceptions Neutral samaries exist within their society. Most samaries who were raised by another race end up Chaotic or True Neutral. Samarie possess an innate hate and anger that they have hard time bringing under control. Lawful Neutral samaries are not unheard of. Lands Samaries were once a nomad people. Wandering the land of Zalas in search of food and slaves. Modern samaries have settled themselves in many region of Haru in Ebon, usually in large cities. However in modern day Ebon, samaries were mostly wiped out by the Galatean. The last survivors of the races had to retreat to their last stronghold, their capital Malvedhe. A gigantic city made in a large underground complex within the planet. Culture Samaries culture is founded on violence, sexuality and debauchery in general. Samaries love the coliseum and other organized battles for entertainment. Samaries tend to enjoy more the great arena full of spectators and luxuries with multiples battles more bloody and gory than the last. Samarie also greatly enjoy improvised pit fights. Samarie culture, as barbaric as it is, is in fact very developed. Gladiators killing, maiming and raping each other is a fine entertainment for the regular samarie. Samarie culture ignores morals and taboos. Everything gruesome and sadistic is done in the samarie's arenas. Architecture Art History Samaries began as a small nomadic people native to Zalas, a wasteland of a continent. By the first millennial of their existence as a race, they learned the ruthless ways of how to survive in this desert. Taking slaves, committing genocide against other people to keep hunting grounds exclusive to samarie and violent fighting against other samarie tribes. In three generations of samaries, many important discoveries were made allowing the samaries to settle permanently. However, the fact they mastered the wasteland did nothing to temper their violent nature. Samarie waged war against other races of Zalas. Wiping them out or enslaving them. After the discovery of continental travel, the samaries waged war against further races. Enslaving or wiping out every other major race save but two. The mandea'adas, the ancestors of all races decided to stop the samaries. They lead an assault on an important samarie city. The mandea'adas met with strong resistance, even finding that the samarie children fought back. The mandea'adas assault was a failure and they went into hiding after the conflict. Then the Planesis came to Haru, gathering the three remaining major races: the sorkos, the fair folks and the samaries. They thought the three race's magic to it purest form. The samarie already knew primitive black magic. Samarie then enjoyed an era of bloody glory, making large decadent cities with gigantic coliseums to keep the population's hunger for violence sated. In the meanwhile, the seven tribes united under one throne. Samaries made many dark achievements, artifact of evils, dark cities and gruesome war devices. Civilization-breaking civil wars began soon after, started by a band of oppressed commoners all around the samarie's empire. The leader of the Samarie State (the Emperor and the seven servitors) decided to revive the samaries' old grudges for the mandea'adas who betrayed them. The samarie empire survived, but the oldest race of Haru was wiped out entirely and definitely in the campaign. To keep their civilization from imploding again, the samarie's leaders made bigger coliseums, employed more slaveworkers to erase the commoner class and allow most of the samaries to live a life of debauchery and violence. However, slave supplies ran low as other civilizations where waning. The samarie then retreated most of their military and social effective to Zalas once again, thus allowing other civilizations to grow and rebuild. After many civilizations arose and were consumed by their precursors, the samaries' slave supply was still low. So they decided to accelerate the growth of civilizations. They laid trapped artifacts of great powers all round the continents of Haru. When a civilization found one of these artifacts, it would grow bigger and stronger, crushing all opposition. Then the artifact would malfunction, allowing the samarie to consume their society with little resistance or opposition. So was the fate of a hundred civilizations. One day the galatean, a civilization who were raised out of the samarie's sphere of influence found one of their artifact. The race would have been doomed to the same fate as the others if it wasn't for a single galatean, Malus Thumara. He was able to divine the true nature of the artifact thanks to text hidden by their latest precursor as a warning. The galatean destroyed the artifact. When the Samarie came for slaves, they saw a readied army one-hundred more numerous than their own. Even with all their magic and artifacts, the samarie were slaughtered. Over hundreds of years, the samarie population was lowered to barely one thousand individuals. They went into hiding like the mandea'adas had thousands of year before. They hid within one of their greatest achievements, the Dark City of the Depth, a city hidden within the very earth. Now other younger civilizations thrived, allowing humanity (a minor civilization herded for slaves in the age of the samarie empire) to develop a culture and a civilization of their own on Mihedo and Ascyria. The samarie are still looking to come back, as many of their artifacts still remain hidden. The galatean are sure they ended the threat forever, but the samarie bide their time. The servitors and the dark prince still search for a way to restore their civilization to greatness and supremacy. Society Samaries society is a harsh one. Most samarie need to fight to get respect. Social Classes or Caste in Society Samaries are divided between common samarie and the nearly divine nobleblooded. Nobleblooded are particularly gifted individual and are granted a title. Each samarie is granted rights based on his or her rank in their society. A citizen could take away all goods from a commoner or even kill him or her without fear of fair revenge (see below). However he couldn't do the same thing to a Civil Officer. Senators are thus nearly untouchable, because only a Servitor or the Sovereign can punish them. A Senator must get fair revenge from a Servitor if another Senator messed with him or her. The problem is that Servitors are elusive and rarely even listen to Senators. Thus Senators simply use unlawful revenge against each other as they can't possibly be punished for it anyway. * Samarie Social Ranks # Sovereign: Supreme Ruler of the Samaries, he only possess all rights and powers. # Servitor (seven in total): Advise the sovereign, they are also the leader of each tribes. # Senator (98 in total): Do stuff the sovereign or the servitors don't care to do. Much more personal powers and privilege than a common citizen. # Warriors: They fight in wars, they are also granted special rights and privileges. # Civil Officer: Policeman of the samaries, they only have power over citizen and it limited power. # Citizen: They have all samarie rights, which is better than nothing. # Commoners: Half-Samarie or freed slave (as rare as they are). Have ultimately limited rights. # Slaves: No rights at all, they are owned by a citizens. Rights and Laws Rights and laws of the samarie are weird to other races. They don't prevent murder, maiming, rape or many other horrible crimes. In fact laws of the samarie are called moderations. By example, a citizen may mistreat or kill any slave he owns. When a samarie kills another samarie, his own words are worth more than the dead's words. Samarie laws allow fair revenge and vendetta. While a samarie would get punished if he or she exact revenged for a assault she survived, she can claim Fair Revenge. A Senator or a Civil Officer shall judge the validity of the demand and if granted can allow the right to the assaulted family to take his or her revenge. Fair Revenge is limited not by the wounds taken or damage but rather based on the intentions. If a samarie tries to kill you, you can kill him in Fair Revenge. However, if a samarie mugs someone and kills him by accident then he cannot be killed in Fair Revenge. Family members can ask for Fair Revenge for a dead kinsman. A vendetta is a legal revenge on a group of persons and can only be granted to a family. Children belong to their parents (especially the mother). No matter actual ages, a child can be freed if the parent willingly relinquish her Mother Rights. On a bright side, a child wholly benefit from all his or her Mother's Right. It's common to beat or torture one mother until she give up the Mother Right. Doing so never triggers Fair Revenge. Slavery is a privilege in samarie society and only a citizen may own a slave. Attacking a slave whom you don't own triggers Fair Revenge. A samarie gets special slave rights depending on what type of owner he is: * Household Slave Owner: Basic slave owning right. * Gladiator House Owner: Slave who fight in a arena or in pit fight. The lodging and other service gave to slaves must be paid by the arena or pit fight. A owner may specify his standard in question of lodging and other service given to his slaves. * Hirer Slave Owner: As household slave owning but a samarie may hire his or her slave. All condition are given by the owner and must be respected. Samarie laws and rights contain a lot of such information. Character Classes in Society Arcane Spellcaster Wizards and sorcerers are natural classes for noble. Wizards and sorcerers are nearly worshipped, they can weave reality to their whim (all nobleblooded samarie posses at least a little control over reality anyway). Wizards and sorcerers are the most common arcane spellcaster of the Samarie society. Divine Spellcaster Samarie are not wise enough to be clerics. Samarie clerics are not too rare, since many adapted themselves to their unwise races and arrogant goddess. Rogue & Other Sneaks Rogues are misunderstood in the samarie society. Why hiding oneself to commit murder. Still, rogues are often employed by Senators carrying out dirty work. Not that the Senators fear retribution (since they are mostly untouchable) but because they don't want to get their hands dirty. Warriors and Martial Adept Warriors and martial adept are heavily respected by the samaries, both on the battlefield and in the arena. Most samarie children are encouraged to become warriors. Since blood and glory are reward of the way of the sword. Gender in Society Samarie value individuals based on their skills, not their personality, beliefs or ideas. Gender changes nothing in the samarie society. Female are not second-class or victimized, if a female hit a male the male fight back. Samaries value no morals. If a female is weaker then it's her problem. Most of the females understand this principle and apply it brutally. Both on the treacherous political scene or on the battlefield. Other Races in Society Half-samarie are often commoners, or slaves. Mostly born out of pleasure slaves, but sometime genuinely made to make a greater warrior. Half-Samarie enjoy a typical okay situation within the samarie society, however they can't own slave. A very successful half-samarie may manage to gain citizenship, but they are rare and few in number. Other races are always slaves. Humans are and were common slaves into the samarie community (they were "herded" by the samarie). Humans made some potable gladiators, and made almost perfect household slaves (thank to their adaptability). Religion Samarie worship Avashar, goddess of violence and destruction. She is generally recognized as the main goddess of the samarie. However many samarie worship the Azalthumalathan, the Machine God. Created by the samarie, this being is truly god-like, controlled by the Sovereign and it Servitors. This being possess the ability to reshape reality at will. The clergy of Azalthumalathan and Avashar are fighting constantly for dominance over samarie faith. Both gods never fought however, since the Sovereign is appointed by Avashar anyway. After the samarie were defeated by the galatean, the Azalthumalathan was lost. Buried under the former grand temple of it's faith. The goddess Avashar and her clergy then united with the Azalthumalathan's faithfuls to return the machine god in the hand of it rightful owner. Language Samarie speak Samarian, a strange language with long words. The language seem alien to other races. "Makazu ashamagunadumarza ovignoro demonogarimast." Praise those who fall for violence. Samarie's language is extremely accurate on terms, violence and hatred are described with nearly scientific accuracy. Names Samarie have only two name, their family name (come first) and personal name. Their personal name always means something. Family Name: Amalagi, Symphniuan, Zopha Female: Maganrosa (Sun of Hatred), Mazinua (Witch of Winter), Supanazurel (Relinquished Love) Male: Kamatyr (Avatar of Evil), Tuthuluranutan (Bringer of Chaos), Vimynimomicar (Harlequin of Destruction) Hermaphroditic possess both a male and girl name. Androgynous being gain either a male or female name. Racial Traits Samarie * , , : Samarie are tough but lack common sense and wisdom in general. * (Subtype::Samarie): Samarie are a race of their own, a violent and ruthless one. * : As medium-sized creatures, samarie have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Samarie base land speed is 30 feet. * Darkvision (Ex) out to 60 feet. * Debauchery Endurance (Ex): Samarie know how to use drug and recover from it very quickly. When taking drugs a samarie never risk overdose. If a samarie take variable ability damages from a drug she away take minimal damages. If there a variable duration for penalties it alway minimal. Bonuses duration and effect are ignored. Samarie Nobleblooded recover 1 point of ability damage or drain per hour. * Fast Healing 1 (Ex): A Samarie recover 1 lost hit point per round. * Violent Urge (Ex): Once per day a Samarie may channel all her hated in a burst of violence. A Samarie in a Violent Urge gain one extra attack per round at her highest bab. +2 Strength and +2 Constitution. But take a -2 penalty to Armor Class. While in a Violent Urge, a samarie cannot use any Charisma-, Dexterity-, or Intelligence-based skills (except for Balance, Escape Artist, Intimidate, and Ride), the Concentration skill, or any abilities that require patience or concentration, nor can he cast spells or activate magic items that require a command word, a spell trigger (such as a wand), or spell completion (such as a scroll) to function. He can use any feat she has except Combat Expertise, item creation feats, and metamagic feats. A violent urge lasts for a number of rounds equal to 3 + the Samarie’s (newly improved) Constitution modifier. A Samarie may prematurely end her violent urge. At the end of the violent urge, the Samarie loses the violent urge modifiers and restrictions and becomes fatigued (–2 penalty to Strength, –2 penalty to Dexterity, can’t charge or run) for the duration of the current encounter. This ability do no stack with barbarian's rage. * Automatic Languages: Samarian. * Bonus Languages: Any (other than secret languages such as Druidic). * Favored Class: * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::1 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::2 Scaling Samarie At 1 HD: * +2 Constitution, +2 Intelligence, −2 Wisdom: Samarie are tough, smart but lack common sense and wisdom in general. * Humanoid (Samarie): Samarie are a race of their own, a violent and ruthless one. * Medium: As Medium creatures, Samarie have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Samarie base land speed is 30 ft. * Darkvision out to 60 feet. * Debauchery Endurance (Ex): Samarie know how to use drug and recover from it very quickly. When taking drugs a samarie never risk overdose. If a samarie take variable ability damages from a drug she away take minimal damages. If there a variable duration for penalties it alway minimal. Bonuses duration and effect are ignored. Samarie Nobleblooded recover 1 point of ability damage or drain per hour. * Automatic Languages: Samarian. * Bonus Languages: Any (other than secret languages such as Druidic). * Favored Class: Barbarian * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::0 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::1 At 3HD: * Violent Urge (Ex): Once per day a Samarie may channel all her hated in a burst of violence. A Samarie in a Violent Urge gain one extra attack per round at her highest bab. +2 Strength and +2 Constitution. But take a -2 penalty to Armor Class. While in a Violent Urge, a samarie cannot use any Charisma-, Dexterity-, or Intelligence-based skills (except for Balance, Escape Artist, Intimidate, and Ride), the Concentration skill, or any abilities that require patience or concentration, nor can he cast spells or activate magic items that require a command word, a spell trigger (such as a wand), or spell completion (such as a scroll) to function. He can use any feat she has except Combat Expertise, item creation feats, and metamagic feats. A violent urge lasts for a number of rounds equal to 3 + the Samarie’s (newly improved) Constitution modifier. A Samarie may prematurely end her violent urge. At the end of the violent urge, the Samarie loses the violent urge modifiers and restrictions and becomes fatigued (–2 penalty to Strength, –2 penalty to Dexterity, can’t charge or run) for the duration of the current encounter. This ability do no stack with barbarian's rage. At 5 HD: * Limited Fast Healing (Ex): At 5 HD a Samarie recover 1 point of damage per hours even if she don't rest. At 10 HD: * Fast Healing 1 (Ex): A Samarie recover 1 lost hit point per round. At 15 HD: * Improved Violent Urge (Ex): At 15th level a Samarie may use her violent urge one additional time per day. At 20 HD: * Fast Healing 2 (Ex): A Samarie recover 2 lost hit point per round. Samarie Nobleblooded Racial Traits * +2 Intelligence, −2 Wisdom, +2 Charisma: Samarie nobleblooded are smart and likable but lack insight. * Humanoid (Samarie): Samarie are a race of their own, a violent and ruthless one. * Medium: As Medium creatures, Samarie have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Samarie base land speed is 30 ft. * Darkvision out to 60 feet. * Debauchery Endurance (Ex): Samarie know how to use drug and recover from it very quickly. When taking drugs a samarie never risk overdose. If a samarie take variable ability damages from a drug she away take minimal damages. If there a variable duration for penalties it alway minimal. Bonuses duration and effect are ignored. Samarie Nobleblooded recover 1 point of ability damage or drain per hour. * Evil Crafting Mastery (Ex): Samarie nobleblooded gain +4 caster level bonus on evil spell for the purpose of crafting magic item. * Fast Healing 1 (Ex): A Samarie Nobleblooded recover 1 lost hit point per round. * Spell-Like Abilities: At will—''Mage Hand, Open/Close, Prestidigitation.'' 1/day—''Charm Person, Unseen Servant.'' Caster level equal to the Samarie Nobleblooded HD. * Automatic Languages: Samarian. * Bonus Languages: Any (other than secret languages such as Druidic). * Favored Class: * Level Adjustment: +1 * Effective Character Level: 2 Scaling Samarie Nobleblooded At 1 HD: * +2 Intelligence, −2 Wisdom, +2 Charisma: Samarie nobleblooded are smart and likable but lack insight. * Humanoid (Samarie): Samarie are a race of their own, a violent and ruthless one. * Medium: As Medium creatures, Samarie have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Samarie base land speed is 30 ft. * Darkvision out to 60 feet. * Debauchery Endurance (Ex): Samarie know how to use drug and recover from it very quickly. When taking drugs a samarie never risk overdose. If a samarie take variable ability damages from a drug she away take minimal damages. If there a variable duration for penalties it alway minimal. Bonuses duration and effect are ignored. Samarie Nobleblooded recover 1 point of ability damage or drain per hour. * Spell-Like Abilities: At will—''Mage Hand, Open/Close, Prestidigitation.'' Caster level equal to the Samarie Nobleblooded HD. * Automatic Languages: Samarian. * Bonus Languages: Any (other than secret languages such as Druidic). * Favored Class: Wizard * Level Adjustment: +1 * Effective Character Level: 2 At 3 HD: * Spell-Like Abilities: At will—''Mage Hand, Open/Close, Prestidigitation.'' 1/day—''Charm Person, Unseen Servant.'' Caster level equal to the Samarie Nobleblooded HD. At 5 HD: * Limited Fast Healing (Ex): At 5 HD a Samarie recover 1 point of damage per hours even if she don't rest. At 8 HD: * Evil Crafting Mastery (Ex): Samarie nobleblooded gain +4 caster level bonus on evil spell for the purpose of crafting magic item. At 10 HD: * Fast Healing 1 (Ex): A Samarie recover 1 lost hit point per round. At 12 HD: * Spell-Like Abilities: At will—''Charm Person, Mage Hand, Open/Close, Prestidigitation, Unseen Servant.'' 1/day—''Plane Shift, Telekinesis.'' Caster level equal to the Samarie Nobleblooded HD. At 16 HD: * Spell-Like Abilities: At will—''Charm Person, Mage Hand, Open/Close, Prestidigitation, Unseen Servant.'' 3/day—''Glibness, Telekinesis.'' At 20 HD: * Spell-Like Abilities: At will—''Charm Person, Mage Hand, Open/Close, Plane Shift, Prestidigitation, Telekinesis, Unseen Servant.'' 1/day—''Limited Wish.'' Caster level equal to the Samarie Nobleblooded HD. Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race Category:Setting Category:Supplement Category:Ebon Setting